Boston After Dark
|animation =Boston After Dark.gif }} Boston After Dark is a Railroad side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Doctor Carrington asks the Sole Survivor to assist with escorting the newest rescued synth. Find the message from Old Man Stockton at the assigned dead drop or head directly to Bunker Hill and talk to Old Man Stockton inside the building. He'll respond to the security phrase with the information: that there are raiders at the drop-off location and requests that the Sole Survivor to clear the area. Passing speech checks can get more caps and/or the first mention of "Patriot." Head to Cambridge church, indicated by the quest marker and eliminate the raiders, then wait until it's night time. Stockton will bring the synth, named H2-22, and give the all clear sign by lighting a lamp in the window, then he leaves. Talking to the synth doesn't reveal much information, since he's been told not to talk to anyone. Passing increasingly harder speech checks reveals that he was a maintenance worker at the Institute, and was treated no better than a tool. After some time, a Railroad operative called High Rise arrives and after a brief conversation, he advises the player character there are raiders en-route to the safehouse. The Sole Survivor and High Rise will then proceed forward with H2, fighting through the raider outpost. Upon reaching Ticonderoga, they will thank the Sole Survivor for the assistance, and the location will be usable as a safehouse from then on. Speaking to the synth reveals he is scared, but hopeful about his future. Return to Carrington to receive a reward and the next mission. Quest stages Companion reactions * Cait likes insulting High Rise about "being his babysitter" and dislikes H2-22 reaching Ticonderoga. * Curie likes telling Stanley Carrington that Old Man Stockton has a good reason to be paranoid and dislikes telling him that he hates everyone. * Danse hates H2-22 reaching Ticonderoga. * Deacon likes telling Carrington that Old Man Stockton has a good reason to be paranoid, he hates everyone, you were taught the countersign, and that the mission is important. He likes telling Old Man Stockton that delays are bad and speaking covertly through the conversation. He likes asking High Rise for the Railroad countersign and likes H2-22 reaching Ticonderoga. * Robert MacCready dislikes H2-22 reaching Ticonderoga. * Piper Wright likes telling Stanley Carrington that Old Man Stockton has a good reason to be paranoid. * Preston Garvey likes H2-22 reaching Ticonderoga. Notes * Old Man Stockton comments on expecting someone more "armed," even if the Sole Survivor is wearing power armor and/or wielding heavy armaments such as a minigun or Fat Man. He will also say he was expecting someone of the "feminine persuasion" if the Sole Survivor is male. ** This could imply that Stockton was expecting Glory, as she is armed with a minigun. * Traveling through Cambridge during this quest can pick up the attention of many otherwise unrelated enemy groups, requiring one to eliminate them to ensure the safety of Stockton and H2 during and after the quest: ** Super mutants at Cambridge construction site on the way to Ticonderoga. ** The raiders in front of BADTFL regional office may kill Stockton after the quest. ** Additionally, a deathclaw may be found close to the church. * If Old Man Stockton is dead for any reason before reaching this quest, it cannot be completed, and, by extension, neither can the Railroad storyline. Bugs * If you head to the church to "secure the rendezvous" and the raiders are dealt with, Stockton may not arrive, leaving the quest unable to be completed. * Upon arriving at the church, you may discover two raiders inside and one feral ghoul outside (or already killed by two raiders). After killing the raiders and ghoul, the quest still may not progress and your objective will remain "Secure the rendezvous point." The quest requires that you kill three raiders to advance to the next stage and the ghoul mistakenly spawns in place of a raider. This bug makes it impossible to complete the quest on Xbox. On PC you could use console to resurrect and kill again one of the raiders and the quest will move to the next stage as expected. * It's possible to pick up the Augusta report and start Butcher's Bill before reporting back to Carrington. If you complete Butcher's Bill as well, you can no longer hand in Boston after Dark. Carrington will only have his generic dialogue. ** This can be avoided by loading a save before the glitch occured, and allowing him to talk to you first instead. ** Using the console, the quest can be completed with . * Stockton and H2-22 may also arrive during daytime. * Stockton will go to the lamp to light it for the signal but the lamp won't actually ignite. * The raiders in the church cannot be killed by companions or through inciting them to attack each other. They will simply fall down at low health, getting back up after a few seconds. Category:Railroad quests es:Boston por la noche pl:Boston po zmroku ru:Ночной Бостон uk:Нічний Бостон zh:入夜後的波士頓